


Oh My Love

by LittleLuckyAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Implied Proposal, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, alternative universe, lance is just being a sweetheart to his stressed boyfriend, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuckyAngel/pseuds/LittleLuckyAngel
Summary: Keith and Lance decided to move in together. Moving in is stressful and Keith needs a break even if he doesn't get it. Lance is here to provide the break.





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long and I'm not native, word doesn't let me work if I have grammarly turned on so I apologise for mistakes because I'm not willing to proof read this and search for betas at 10pm. I hope you enjoy this drabble, there might be more if I find more time to write. 
> 
> <3

„Ow, ow, OW- HEY DUMBASS WATCH WHERE YOU ARE PUTTING THOSE!“

Keith barked at Lance when he started stacking high some really fragile looking boxes. Lance stuck out his tongue in concentration while balancing three boxes of varying sizes in his arms. He could see Keith getting progressively more and more annoyed by him and he felt bad for the guy, but it was a long day and he was slowly losing his mind between all the moving boxes. He caught himself talking to, well, himself. On multiple occasions. In the past three hours.

“Relax Keith, I got this-“ before he could even finish the sentence his grip loosened and the boxes came crashing down with a really obvious sound of something inside shattering.

Both stood in silence for a few moments and watched the boxes on the floor.

“Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Were those boxes the ones with some really old and really expensive china that Allura gave us as a moving in gift?”

“Mayhaps.”

Keith let out a tired sigh and gently put down on the counter a box filled with kitchen utensils and sat down on the couch. He then let himself slide down on the floor and pushed his face into his hands. Lance bit his lip and made his way through the maze that covered their living room floor. He now felt a pang of guilt when he watched Keith have something that looked like a breakdown in the making. He pushed him to his limits after an already long day. Way to be an absolute asshole to your boyfriend, great job, Lance.

“Babe, hey, babe. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break the plates, it was an accident, I promise,” he put his hands on Keith’s shoulders and started rubbing them along with his neck, trying to comfort him.

It took a few moments but Keith finally let out a sigh and relaxed under Lance’s hands.

“God, this Is so stressful. We are only moving the damn boxes, not even unpacking, why am I feeling so _exhausted_?”

Lance smiled and then maneuvered himself to sit behind Keith and envelop him in his arms, sharing his body warmth and even more comfort. It worked. Keith leaned back into him, obviously exhausted. Mostly mentally. Lance knows how much Keith can lift without taking a second to catch his breath. It’s both scary and hot. He could feel his muscular back through his shirt. A few boxes is nothing for Keith. He sighed happily and buried his nose in Keith’s hair. It was sweaty. He didn’t really care.

“It’s not like we are trying to reorganize our whole lives on a really tight schedule or anything. Most people are perfectly perky and fresh after driving across the city nine times with the moving van to get all of their belongings and then lifting boxes the whole day. Might even go for a jog, no biggie.”

Keith snorted at Lance’s comment and Lance smiled.

“Let’s order pizza and watch the sky tonight. What do you say, hm?”

“Sounds good.”

“Then get your booty up and throw some pillows and blankets on the balcony, c’mon, chop chop!” Lance said and pushed Keith up despite his protests and looked up local restaurants that are still delivering at 10pm. It took forty minutes but they were finally cuddling on the balcony with a greasy pizza and some apple cider by their side.

Lance sighed, happy and content, while watching Keith munch on his slice. He was obviously sleepy because usually he would just inhale the pizza without taking a moment to enjoy the taste. Absolute heathen. His heathen. His favorite heathen. Heathen he was realizing with each passing second he would to spend his life with.

He bit his lip while softly rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Keith?”

“Mm?”

“What would you say if I, hypothetically, asked you to marry me?” Keith turned his head and tried to look as nonchalant as possible, like Lance was actually being hypothetical, but Lance could feel him tense up. He could feel the way his breathing sped up, the way his eyes became just slightly bigger.

“I’d, hypothetically, say yes, but it would be an asshole move to propose now, since everyone knows that Shiro is planning to propose to Adam sometime soon.” Lance made a small nod and put his chin on top of Keith’s head. He tried to make himself comfy but it wasn’t really working, so instead, he buried his head in Keith’s neck and closed his eyes.

It’s okay. He knows everything is okay because he knows that Keith won’t be going anywhere anytime soon and much less he. He can wait. He would wait a whole eternity.

He would wait a whole eternity because even that is not too long for Keith.


End file.
